The Weasley's Pride and Joy
by stardust31685
Summary: Bill Weasley is a neglected character. What is his story? A creative extention of what little JK Rowling has told us about the oldest member of the Weasley tribe.
1. Default Chapter

If you read my other fic (Dear Oblivion...) you'll start to see a trend... Yes, I am obsessed with Bill Weasley; he is my favorite character. I hope JKR expands upon him in future books, as I'm really anxious to hear more about him. I hope you enjoy! And oh, r/r if you feel like it... No pressure, but I really enjoy hearing what you think..  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is my imagination (and the head girl), nothing more, nothing less. Everything else belongs to the wonderful JKR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Backgrounds and Good-byes  
  
When we pulled into King's Cross we were only just going to make the train. At the last minute, Fred and George realized that they had forgotten their Filibuster Fireworks and had to run back into the house and find them. Then, as we were pulling out of the driveway, Percy remembered that he had forgotten to pack his muggle dictionary. He had left it on his bed. So again, we had to wait.  
  
"What do you need one of those for?" asked George while Percy undid his seat belt.  
  
"Well some of us like to write papers with words spelled correctly!" he muttered and George rolled his eyes.  
  
Finally, after everyone had settled back into the car, we were off. Fred and George were excited to get back to school. They wanted to see their friends and discuss ways to terrorize unsuspecting students and teachers. Percy was indifferent. School was just another step toward his inevitable success. It was no more than a chore to him. I, on the other hand, had been dreading it. I didn't hate school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a fine school. It was just that, after attending the same school for six long years, it was getting a bit tedious. Nothing remotely exciting had occurred at school in all of the years that I had been going there. Fred and George helped to liven things up a bit sometimes, but their pranks got a bit redundant after a while. There's only so many times that one can laugh at exploding dung bombs.  
  
  
  
Another thing depressed me about it being my final year at Hogwarts was that I still had no idea what I wanted to be when I graduated. The trouble was, I wasn't exceptional at any one subject. I did well in all of them. Charlie already knew that he wanted to do something with magical creatures. Care of Magical Creatures was his favorite and best class. He was horrid at all the rest. How does one decide what to do in a situation like that? I didn't do well in school on purpose. I hadn't studied for an exam ever, and I didn't plan to start either. The good marks just came without me putting forth any effort. Mum and Dad were always lecturing Fred and George about how they should have been more like me and then they praised Percy because he had "already taken a leaf out of my book." During these arguments it took all of my strength to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Me? A role model? Ha! They had it completely backwards. I was much more like Fred and George. They just didn't get good marks like I did, and they studied more than I did! Maybe I had been born with the knowledge.  
  
Anyway, when we finally arrived at the station, we really had to hustle. Dad put our trunks and things onto trolleys while Mum shepherded us all over toward the barrier. Dad went first, then Fred, then George. Mother went next, dragging Ron and Ginny along with her. Next went Charlie, and finally myself. At once platform nine and three quarters appeared before me. The scarlet Hogwarts Express stood proudly on the tracks, waiting to set off towards the castle. Dad helped us drag our things onto the train: the twins' toward the back, Charlie and mine toward the front. We all got off the train to quickly bid Mum, Dad, Ron and Ginny good-bye. Fred and George did it first.  
  
"Good-bye, Dad. Don't worry we'll be good," said George with an angelic smile on his face.  
  
"Sure you will. I'll be expecting an owl from Mr. Filch by the end of the week about you two," snickerd Dad.  
  
  
  
"Who, us?" grinned Fred, shaking his hand.  
  
"Good-bye Ron, take care of Ginny for us," said Fred. Ron nodded solemnly as if it had been a very serious matter indeed.  
  
"Hey, George, write me if you pull any good pranks!" Ron reminded them.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Ginny did nothing but pout.  
  
"Cheer up dear. We'll send you something funny to make you laugh. How about a-"  
  
"Don't you dare give her any ideas, you two!" Mum scolded.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Well, good-bye!"  
  
"Yes, cheery-o love!" George saluted as they darted towards the train.  
  
"Hold it you two," yelled Mum, grabbing both of them in an enormous hug. "You don't think you can get away without kissing your poor Mum good-bye, do you?" She kissed them on the head as they struggled to get away.  
  
"Ow, Mum! You're strangling us!"  
  
"Gerroff!" yelled George. "Our friends might see us!" But they both kissed Mum anyway and then ran for the train. Then it was my turn.  
  
"So long, Dad." I shook his hand.   
  
"Good-bye Bill. Make us proud!"  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he always?" Mum smiled.  
  
"Good-bye Ron, be good. Don't give Mum too much trouble. You know what she has to deal with, with that lot," I jerked my head in the train's direction. He grinned and nodded. I ruffled his hair. Then I picked up Ginny and swung her around.   
  
"I'll miss you, Bill!" she wailed.  
  
I hugged her and put her back down onto the ground.   
  
"I'll miss you too, but don't worry, Christmas isn't that far away. We'll be together sooner than you think. Make sure that Ron stays out of trouble, got it?"  
  
"Got it," she whimpered.  
  
"Good-bye Mum." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"My little boy, all grown up. Your last time going back to school. How time flies..." she trailed off, wiping a tear from her face. I grinned, then hurried towards the train. I waited while Charlie said his good-byes. When he joined me on the train we waved, then disappeared inside. We headed down the corridor towards the privileged compartments at the front of the train.  
  
"See you there," I said, as Charlie entered one of the compartments labeled "Prefects only."  
  
I continued down the corridor until I came to the compartment labeled "Head boy and Girl." I rolled my eyes and then quietly slid the door open and stepped inside. A girl with waist length blonde hair was already inside, leaning out the window. I pulled out a book, preparing for the long journey, as the train started to move. Then the girl turned around abruptly.  
  
"Bill? Is your name Bill?"  
  
"Yes," I looked up, puzzled. I was pleasantly surprised by the face that was questioning me. She had bright greenish blue eyes and a small, slightly turned up nose. Her hair was pulled back prettily off her face. She was wearing a pair of muggle denim shorts and a white T-shirt.  
  
"I think someone's calling you. Quick, come here!"  
  
I hurried over to the window to see what she was talking about. Dad was running alongside the train, holding something silver and shiny.  
  
"Bill! Your badge!"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You'd better throw it then!"   
  
He did so and it clattered to the floor of the compartment.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled, waving until he and the rest of my family that stayed behind disappeared from view. I pulled myself back into the compartment and closed the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was blushing slightly as I re-entered the compartment. I straightened my T-shirt and sat down in the seat diagonally from the girl. I started to unpack things to entertain myself on the long journey from my backpack.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"  
  
I looked up, startled. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Bill, Bill Weasley, that is."  
  
"Well, I already knew the Bill part. My name is Joy Flannery. You probably haven't seen me before. My family just moved to Britain from Ireland at the end of last year. I'm a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ireland eh? I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"Wow, you must be really brave then, if you're in Gryffindor," she threw her golden hair back flirtatiously and crossed her legs.  
  
"Um... I guess," I stammered.   
  
She flashed a dazzling smile and batted her eyelashes.   
  
"Well--er--nice meeting you then." I proceeded to pull out a book and began to read. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh. I looked up and saw her scowling, staring out the window. I shrugged and settled in for the long haul.  
  
About an hour later the witch pushing the food cart knocked on the door of the compartment.   
  
"Anything for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have a cauldron cake and some Bertie Bott's, please. Could you do me a favor though? Could you pick out all the nasty tasting ones for me? I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and some pumpkin juice, if you please," asked Joy, feigning politeness. I rolled my eyes.  
  
The witch groaned and sat down with a bean key to look at as she sifted through the beans. Ten minutes later, she was finished.  
  
"Anything else, dear?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Then how about you, sir?"  
  
"Me? Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry," I went back to my reading.  
  
The rest of the journey went on much like that. I read while she stared out the window. Finally there came an announcement over the loud speaker:  
  
"The train will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 10 minutes. Don your wizarding attire at this time. Please gather all of your belongings and prepare to disembark. Again, we will arrive at our destination in 10 minutes. Thank you."  
  
"Well, I guess we should change now. There isn't much time." No answer. I marked my page in my book and looked up. Joy was gone. Shrugging, I grabbed my Hogwarts robes out of the trunk and started for the door. I guess I never even heard her leave.  
  
I traveled down towards the bathroom. I glanced into one compartment and in there I saw Joy talking and laughing with some other students. I recognized one of them. It was Gerald Diggory. She was sitting in his lap! I smiled and rolled my eyes. The two were perfect for one another. I made my way to the middle of the train to where the bathrooms were located.   
  
B O O M!!!  
  
At once there came a foul smell. Through the smoke gathering in the hallway I could see two red heads pop out of a nearby compartment.  
  
"All right, Bill?" said George innocently.  
  
"I don't suppose either of you had anything to do with that little explosion?"  
  
"Who us? Never!" cried Fred feigning disbelief. I grinned.  
  
"Right. You'd better get into your robes, you two. You can't go to school looking like muggle hoodlums. Go on then." They winked and quickly withdrew back into their compartment.  
  
I proceeded into the bathroom and put on my black Hogwarts robes. They were a good four inches too short. Mother didn't have time to buy me new ones over the summer, nor did she see the importance of such a purpose since I would only be wearing them for one year. I could live with such a defect. Money had been getting increasingly tight lately, especially since more of us were attending Hogwarts.   
  
I clambered back to my compartment as the train was drawing near to the station. The train slowed, and then came to a halt. I grabbed my bag and started down the hallway. Getting out of the train, however, was easier said than done. Students crowded the halls, fighting to exit. The conductor was trying to shout over the throng but wasn't succeeding. He caught sight of me. Being tall isn't always the greatest when you're trying to hide.  
  
"You there. You, with the red hair."  
  
I pointed at myself and said, "Me?" knowing that I was the only one he could be referring to.  
  
"Yes, you. Aren't you the new head boy? Can you help control this mob?"  
  
  
  
I had to think for a moment. Me? Head boy? The fact still hadn't sunken in. Mum and Dad had been more excited about it than I was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MUM!! The post is here!!" Fred yelled. "There's something from Hogwarts for Bill," he continued to scream up to her. He, George, Charlie, and I were sitting at the table, eating a late breakfast.  
  
"Coming, dear!!!" she yelled back.  
  
"Uh oh, Bill's in trouble," George sang.  
  
"Shut up," I made a grab for the letter. He jerked it away. I chased him around the kitchen, but I still couldn't get it. Mum descended the stairs just in time to catch George and wrench the letter from his hands.  
  
It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
Over your past six years at Hogwarts you have exemplified superior academic capability, leadership, and magical aptitude. Your are a model student, friend and brother. You stand as a great role model for all of your fellow students and peers. You are exactly what Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stands for. The entire magical community and Hogwarts faculty and staff join me in congratulating you on becoming our next head boy. You are just we are looking for in this honor. Again we all congratulate you on a job well done. Enclosed you will find your head boy badge. Wear it with pride!  
  
Yours in magic,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
  
  
When she finished reading her eyes were wide with excitement. She ran over and hugged me and burst into tears.  
  
"Mum," I croaked, "Mum, let go. You're choking me. I can't breathe. Need-- air..."  
  
"Sorry dear," she blubbered.  
  
After that letter that's all they talked about. Mum told all of her friends about how her baby was head boy. I think Dad even handed out cigars at work. I couldn't care less. What was the big deal? I didn't even want to be head boy. Head boys are supposed to be bookworms. Percy would make a good head boy, but not me. I didn't try to be good. I just happened to get away with more. I never managed to be caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh yeah. That's me," I said. I cleared my throat and tried to imitate dad's voice when he was stern. "Quiet down you lot. One at a time. Form a line. Yes, there. That's the ticket. No rush, we'll all get off soon enough." My voice scared me. Their actions scared me. I sounded just like my father and they did what I said. This was getting too weird.  
  
After I made sure that everyone had gotten off the train in an orderly fashion, I too exited. I found an empty carriage and climbed in. This was going to take some getting used to.  
  
*******  
  
a/n: ok, so there's chapter 2. Tell me what you think. I don't care if it's positive or negetive, but tell me something. I love to hear from you! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
No one got into the carriage with me. No matter. I wished I had known how to properly meditate. I needed some calm feelings right about then. Being head boy was culture shock.  
  
I began to close the door of my carriage when all of a sudden it was wrenched open again. Startled, I looked up to see who had done it. It was the girl from the train. Fun? Mirth? No, those weren't her name. I wracked my brain for another synonym for happiness that could have been her name.  
  
"J-Joy?" my voiced cracked, embarrassingly as she struggled to climb in. I cleared my throat. "What are you doing?" I shut the door behind her.  
  
She straightened her robes and sat down next to me. "What's it look like?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would have ridden with Gerald, or someone else."   
  
"All of them were full except this one. It seems no one left room for me."  
  
I wondered why, but kept quiet. "Oh. I don't mind."  
  
She didn't say anything. She stared out the window again, just like she had done in the train. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she was twirling the end of it with her right hand. As the carriage lurched forward she turned around towards me.  
  
"Aren't you going to read your book? It's a long ride up to the castle."  
  
"No, actually. I tend to get carriage sick when I read. And it's too dark, anyway."  
  
"Well wonders never cease. He's not reading or acting authoritative," she snickered sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"What? Whoa, you definitely don't know me. That's not me at all. Quite the opposite, actually."  
  
She snickered. "Oh really? I bet. That's why you're head boy, then. Because you're NOT a bookworm."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting that you're head girl? You're a bookworm, then, if you look at it from your point of view, anyway."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't. I just don't openly display it, that's all."  
  
"Then you and I are different. I suppose you want to be head girl, then."  
  
"Of course. Mother was crushed when we had to move to Britain from Ireland. She didn't think my good marks in the Irish academy would count for anything in this school. But when Dumbledore picked me for head girl anyway, she, AND I, were thrilled. Why let all the hard work go to waste, you know?"  
  
"I see. And no I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't really done any hard work to care about."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not. I just, kind of- fell into it, I guess you could say."  
  
"So you didn't work hard at all in school, and you got head boy just-- because?"  
  
"I guess I had the highest marks in the class, and I haven't gotten caught as much as everyone else when I'm up to no good."  
  
She gasped. Then she said with an air of sadness in her tone, "That's so unfair."  
  
"I know. Believe me, I know. I don't even WANT to be head boy."  
  
At that moment I realized something that I had never really thought about before. There must have been a lot of other Hogwarts students who hated me. Others, like Percy, who devoted their entire lives to academics and study and then were beaten out by someone like me, who meandered through and was just lucky enough to succeed. The thought scared me. I actually began to feel guilty about wearing the badge.  
  
"Phht." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's rather amazing, though. You never tried, and you came out on top..." She was still trying to process the concept.  
  
"So... You and Gerald..."  
  
"-Are not a couple," she finished.   
  
I nodded. So she was just a flirt. I was NOT about to be her next victim. True, I had defied her stereotype for an "overachiever" because I didn't want to be one. But she had defied mine as well. Book worms weren't flirts. I was puzzled, and repulsed at the same time. I couldn't stand flirty girls and I still can't.  
  
"I'm tired," I declared, sitting back against the padded back of the seat, closing my eyes, "I think I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Me too," she said. And she laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
I shrugged her off. She was startled. She gave me a very, very evil look before she turned towards the window again. She crossed her legs, put her elbow on her knee, and rested her chin in her hand. She obviously wasn't used to being rejected.   
  
I sighed and closed my eyes again.   
  
She was right, it WAS going to be a long ride to the school.  
  
a/n: There it is, another chapter. Tell me what you think, OK? Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally we reached the castle. I didn't sleep and neither did she- but we didn't talk anymore. Soon I would be able to be with my friends and not be secluded with the head girl as my only company. As soon as the carriage stopped Joy bolted out, and didn't even look back. I jumped out and started up the stairs, ahead of most of the people. But then I remembered- I was supposed to help guide everyone inside. Grudgingly I went back down and stood at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Everybody straight to the great hall, now, please.   
  
Yes, that's right.   
  
Just through the doors to the right... You remember."  
  
Fred and George saluted as they went past. Percy gave me a darting glance, then stared at the floor. Charlie was one of the last ones to come up the stairs. Close behind him was a shy looking girl that looked about my age. She seemed to be relying on Charlie as a guide.  
  
"Oy, Bill. All right? Having fun being Head Boy?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Who's that behind you?" As I said this the girl, who had been staring at me the whole time immediately looked at the floor.  
  
"Oh, this is... Sorry. Bill here could tell you I'm bad with names. What was it again? Sarah?"  
  
She cleared her throat and said, startlingly authoritatively, "It's Claire." She had an American accent. She also had light brown hair, hazel colored eyes, and glasses with wire frames.  
  
"Oh yes. Claire. I forgot. She's new to Hogwarts. She's a seventh year, just like you. She moved here from the U.S. because... Well, I didn't really get why."  
  
"Actually, it's because my father got transferred to here. He works for the U.S. government. This was the closest magical school, so he sent me here. It's very beautiful, I must say..."  
  
There was an awkward pause. "Um... I think everyone's gone in... I don't want to be rude but..." Charlie pointed.  
  
"Bloody hell. You're right. We'd better get inside. You don't want to miss the sorting," I said, rushing up the steps.  
  
"Some Head Boy you are..."  
  
"Shut up, Charlie."  
  
He laughed. We slipped into the great hall, seemingly unnoticed. But I knew Dumbledore had seen. We started to sit down at the Gryffindor table, but then I realized I didn't even know what house Claire was in.  
  
"Did they tell you what house you would be in?" I whispered to her.  
  
"They mentioned something about house placement... They said they'd tell me when I got here," she whispered back.  
  
"Oh. Well you can sit here with us, for now. You seem like a Gryffindor to me anyway."  
  
"OK." She slipped into a seat between Charlie and I.  
  
We sat through the sorting together. Every time something was funny, Claire just smiled. She had an unusual smile. It was a bit crooked and there was a slight space between her 2 front teeth, but it was beautiful just the same. Just once, though, when a newly sorted Slytherin had been so small that the sorting hat fit over his head and shoulders, she laughed. She had the most beautiful, musical laugh. It was rich and sincere. It matched her smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
an: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry I had to be predictable and bring in an American, but I have a special bond with Claire, and that's the way I'm able to best make her a real and genuine. Sorry again! I won't be predictable in any other ways, I promise! 


End file.
